Accidentally on Purpose
by purplefeather21
Summary: They're too different they may not work. Then again, they're Puck and Rachel. They might just last.Ipod Shuffle challenge
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so after some encouragment from a friend, I decided to give the Ipod Shuffle Challenge another try. This time, though, I decide to make it a chaptered one. I'm also going to split the chapter in half in order to do both Puck and Rachel's points of view.

**I-pod challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: (**_**Glee, Puck/Rachel)**_

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

* * *

**1. Mr. Brightside by McFly**

"It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss."

**Puck**

If you had asked Puck what if he cared about what Rachel Berry did, his answer was simple. Hell, no. Not in a million years. The girl was psycho. It wasn't as if they were even friends. In fact, they were nothing. Well, besides being the person he slushied weekly and made it his job to make her life a living hell.

She meant _nothing to him._They'd gone out, for what? 10 seconds?

That wasn't enough time for someone to care about a person. At least, not Rachel Berry. There was just no way he actually cared about what she did.

He didn't give a damn about what she did, who she like, much less if she embarrassed herself for Finn. Because, really, who dressed like the character of a stupid movie for someone that wasn't really interested in them?

He blamed it on Glee. Before it, he didn't talk to anyone that wasn't inside his social circle. Much less, help them. If it hadn't been for Hummel, none of this would have happened.

Kurt had insisted and _hinted repeatedly_ that his feelings for Berry weren't just of the friendship kind. Kurt had nagged him and told him he was the Tony to her Maria, the Dean to her Jo or some shit like that.

Damn, glee really was turning him into a fucking pansy.

He didn't do chick flick moments where he talked about his feelings. Or even spend time thinking about a girl. That's all she was. _Just a girl._

He was a freaking stud! Everyone wanted him. He didn't get no as an answer. No one could refuse his charm; he was just that awesome.

So then why the hell did Rachel Berry dump _him?_ He didn't get dumped. He was the one that did the dumping.

Berry had broken up with him two days ago. Not that he was counting or anything. It had been a Friday, so logically the weekend was only two days.

Then again, two days ago was also when his…Finn found out he wasn't the father of his girlfriend's baby.

Seriously, he needs to spends less time singing and more time at football or something. He was spending too much time thinking about a super crazy chick.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought and went inside the school.

This was not going to be awkward. At least, that's what he thought until he bumped into someone.

If it was Finn, he wasn't going to come out without some bruises. He was sure of it.

Oh, it wasn't _definitely _wasn't Finn.

He sighed. "Hey, midget."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, Noah?"

Geez, what was it with her refusal to call him what anyone else did? It wasn't as if it was that hard to remember.

"You're…in my way."

She opened her mouth, but surprisingly, nothing came out. Rachel nodded, and moved past him.

Puck brushed past her and kept walking. It wasn't as if anything he said would change anything. Not when she was in love with Saint Finn, who only used her and took advantage of her he had fucked up and gotten his ex-best friend's girlfriend kocked up, but Finn was just as bad. Because even in the most messed up of fantasies, Finn somehow still managed to come out as the good guy.

**Rachel**

Rachel knew right from wrong. She had been brought up knowing to always make the right choices. She couldn't afford to have some sort of shady past. Not if she expected to make it to Broadway. She had always prided herself in making wise and rational decisions.

Going out with Noah Puckerman? Definitely not something she had planned on agreeing to. He was simply not the type of boy that was appropriate for her to date. He didn't fit into her plan for what high school would be for her/He simply was just not "in the cards" for her.

She had put her agreement to make out with him-and later date him exclusively, because who knew Noah had exclusive relationships?- had to be a lapse in judgment. Except, in the brief period of time they had gone out, she learned a lot about him.

He wasn't the chauvinistic jerk he appeared to be. Underneath it all, Noah Puckerman had a heart of gold. He had also exceeded her expectations on what kind of relationship they would have. He didn't pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

In their very short relationship, Rachel had actually felt like every other high school girl. _Normal._

Then she found out about the baby's true paternity. She had tried to look at it from his side, really. It wasn't that she was just looking for a way out of their relationship so she could be with Finn. Maybe, in the beginning she would have, but if she admitted to herself the truth, Finn might not be _the one_ for her.

So, she did the only rational thing she thought she ought to do in a situation like this one. She broke up with him. It wasn't necessarily what she wanted, but it was her only option.

Needless to say, it made her pass a very…interesting weekend.

Then she bumped into him, and it became, well, a little more awkward.

After some half-trying attempt at a conversation with her, he left.

She sighed. She was Rachel Berry, she deserved better than someone who had been with so many women the list was probably just as huge as Santa's naughty or nice one.

She watched his walking figure and couldn't help to think that if he actually liked her, he wouldn't have walked away.

She was no Quinn Fabray, but surely, she deserved her happy ending too, right?

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Hit me up with a review and et me know.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so unless I say otherwise, these oneshots aren't related to each other. I'm not too happy with this particular chapter, but oh well. I know it's short, but I wanted to post something before tomorrow's premiere.**

**Thank you everyone who's favorite and put this on their story alert!**

**Disclaimer: I own zero percent of anything Glee related.**

**2. The Potential Break-Up Song by Aly & AJ**

* * *

**"You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**Livin' with me**

**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**

**Winnin' me"**

**Puck**

Noah Puckerman was a stud. He didn't need to convince anyone of it. It was like an unspoken fact. He could have any girl he wanted.

So he knew that asking Rachel Berry out would surprise those who knew him. That hadn't been why he asked her, though. Honestly, she annoyed the crap out of him. It wasn't as if he actually liked her, because he didn't. Even though, as of late, she had gotten less annoying but he still couldn't stand her talking.

He asked her out to prove a point. To Finn, mostly, also to everyone else. After the blowup between Finn and himself, he'd gotten pretty pissed. Finn was the supposed nice guy. The victim of everything.

He had fucked up by getting Quinn pregnant. Hell, for even sleeping with her. He wasn't trying to make himself look innocent, because he wasn't. The issue was, even if she was just Finn's rebound whether either of them realized it or not, Rachel still followed him around like a puppy.

So one day after glee, he waited for everyone to leave and asked her out. Surprisingly enough, she even said yes. She-because she was Rachel-asked him why using about like, 30 words.

He caught things like, his record, sleeping around, Broadway, her standards, and a bunch of other stuff. Puck, however, noticed she didn't mention his credit. Maybe Santana was the only high school girl that cared about a guy's credit score. Giving her a simple answer, he asked her why not. They were after all, two good looking Jews.

_Flashback_

_This wasn't how their first date was supposed to go. Sure he didn't do much dating, or even dates, but even he knew this. _

_He hadn't planned on having to take care of his little sister while he was supposed to be getting ready for a date with Berry. Puck didn't even want to see the look on her face when she came to his house. He was sure she would just go running in the opposite direction. Why wouldn't she?_

_His sister was nuts-or hyper, depending on the way you looked at it. Then again, she would be the perfect match for Berry. They both didn't know the meaning of shut up._

_He opened the door as he heard a knock. "Berry, look about tonight--"_

"_Noah, I'm hungry!"_

_Rachel raised an eyebrow at him._

_Sighing, he let her in._

_His sister-because she had decided to act like a girl today- was in some sort of princess costume attempting to bake some cookies. Obviously, he was not involved in her attempt. Because that's exactly what it was. An attempt at making cookies._

_What had once been a somewhat neat looking kitchen was now replaced with cookie batches everywhere._

"_Hi." his sister, Jennifer said, bouncing up to Rachel (who still hadn't said anything). "Are you a friend of my brother's?"_

_Rachel smiled at his sister. "Hi, sweetie. Yes, I am. I'm Rachel. What's your name?"_

"_I'm surprised, Berry. I didn't know you knew how to paraphrase." he teased._

"_I'm Jennifer Puckerman." his sister told Rachel matter of factly, and then dragged Rachel to the kitchen._

_Which is exactly how his first date Rachel went: baking with his sister. Sure, it wasn't how he expected to have the date go, but it could have been much worse._

_(End of flashback)_

**Rachel**

Noah Puckerman wasn't perfect, and she knew this. Unlike what her fellow glee clubbers thought, she didn't believe in perfection. She simply believed in being the best. How else was she supposed to make it to Broadway? Besides, perfection was overrated.

There was only the wanting to be the best, which she had. Sure, she could be conceited and well, _diva-like,_ but it hurt to have that constantly thrown in her face. In order to make it to Broadway she needed to be fierce. Anything else wasn't, acceptable.

Being in Broadway also meant having someone by her side. Someone who understood her, complimented her, but most importantly, _loved __**her.**_

It was supposed to be Finn. She had always thought it would be. Finn was perfect. He was all-around charming. Naïve, but charming.

There wasn't supposed to be anyone else. Who could actually replace Finn? Certainly not someone like Noah. He was abrasive; a jerk. Definitely not boyfriend material. Or so she thought.

When he first asked her out, she figured it was a joke. Something he could go and joke around with his football buddies about. Rachel didn't think he actually meant it. She had no reason to.

Ever since the beginning of her high school years, Noah had done nothing but torment her. Weekly he had thrown slushies in her face and laughed. He hadn't pitied her, stopped, or even say he was sorry. _Until now._

* * *

The way Rachel saw it, their relationship would only last a few days, if that. Kurt on the other hand, disagreed.

"You guys are meant to be, sweetie."

She disagreed. "Contrary to what you believe, maybe we're not. We're just too different."

"Which is exactly why you click. Very honestly, he has a calming effect on you."

Rachel sighed. "Maybe so, but--"

Kurt shook his head. "Is this about Finn? Because I do have to admit he didn't seem particularly pleased when he say you two together."

Rachel nodded vigorously. "Kurt, of course not. Despite popular belief, Noah is…not that bad. However, he does posses some not too pleasing qualities, but what teenage boy doesn't?"

Kurt smiled. "If I didn't know you, I'd say you're falling for Mr. Abs."

Rachel blushed. "Of course not. Like you said , we're different." she said quietly.

But they both knew neither of them believed that was the truth.

**"You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**

**Gettin' to me**

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**living for me"**

* * *

Next Song: Goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Random, I know. It just came to me out of the blue. Review please. Enjoy!**

**Adele's Someone like You**

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too"_

* * *

_It hurts. _It's the worse than the injuries she's suffered rehearsing her shows. This pain-the one that feels like its killing her-she wouldn't wish it on anyone. The kind of agony she's in, watching _him _with _her, _is nothing she could've prepared for. She feels her heart breaking into a million little pieces and is _desperate_ to stop the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

She imagines herself standing up from the third row-with all eyes on her-and telling the rabbi, that no, Noah Puckerman absolutely cannot marry Quinn Fabray. She imagines the look of surprise in the eyes of her former glee club members, Aviva Puckerman's small smile giving her strength, and worst of all? She imagines the angry look on Quinn's face when she realizes her former best friend isn't quite over _fiancé _as she thought.

She pictures Noah's jaw tightening, his eyes becoming small slits, reserving this look of defeat just for her. Because yes, she knows, she broke up with Noah Puckerman; not the other way around.

In fact, its something she hasn't been able to stop thinking about it in the last few moths. The look of his face when she told him that their relationship wasn't working and that she was tired of pretending to be happy when she really wasn't, its not something she can forget quite easily.

Her guilt only grew as she heard from her friends that Noah wasn't taking the breakup very well. It crushed her to know she was the reason he didn't leave their-his-apartment for weeks. It broke her heart to hear that he even took a leave of absence from his job. He loved being a firefighter more than _anything…_except, well, maybe _her._

Noah Puckerman and Rachel Barbara Berry were the couple that was supposed to exceed expectations. They were supposed to get married, have 2.5 kids and a beautiful house with a view. She knows this. _She wanted that._ More than anything.

Of course, finding out she would never be able to have children shattered that dream. She couldn't bear to tell him, and Noah Puckerman was the kind of person that loved kids more than he let on. In fact, he was always teasing her about their future baby girl. When she found out she knew it'd kill to have to be with someone who could never make that dream come true.

Adoption was an option, a great option, as she very well knew. Except it wouldn't be the same. Not for him. She'd look at a baby girl or boy and wish she could give that to Noah.

So she broke up. She knew it would happen eventually, so all she did was speed up the process. Noah deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. Of course, she didn't except him to go back to fucking Quinn Fabray. Honestly, she saw him with anyone but her. After all, they'd tried being in a relationship several times and failed as a couple. The _chemistry_ wasn't there.

Or at least, it wasn't supposed to be. Because Quinn was supposed to be back with her lawyer boyfriend, not accept Noah's dinner invitation. She wasn't supposed to find him charming and funny. She wasn't supposed to see what Rachel had seen in him all that time ago.

Of course, things turned out exactly the way she feared they would. Noah fell back in love with his first love. Her mind, _her pride_, told her he was just settling. Then again, ending up with _Quinn Fabray_ is certainly far from settling.

"Rach," Finn's touching her arm, snapping her back to reality.

Rachel turns her head to look at him.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Are you gonna…" he clears his throat. "…you know? Um, say something?"

She laughs bitterly. "Why? To hear Noah tell me that I have no right to do this to him? That I'm the one that gave up on our relationship? No thanks."

Finn frowns. "Rach, come up. You know you want to. It's not like Puck's attitude is real. it's a front, Rachel. You broke his heart. Everyone in here knows you mean the world to him. Are you really going to let him go?"

She nods. "As hard as it is to believe, yes. Finn, this conversation is unnecessary. I am going to stop this wedding. Besides, I'm sure that if I did, I wouldn't like the reception I would get from Noah. He's made the way he feels about me very clear."

"Because he's in love with you and you basically left him without a proper explanation! He deserves to know!" Finn's voice is raising, making a few people look at them.

Of course, even though the rest of the former glee club isn't sitting very near them, they know what the conversation is about. It's obvious.

She sighs, "Why do you even care so much?"

Her gives her one of his signature goofy grins. "You know why, Rach. You were…I loved you…I…what I mean is that-"

She laughs for the first time in what feels like months. "Relax, Finn. I know very well what you're trying to say and please know I reciprocate. However, that doesn't mean im willing to interrupt this wedding."

Finn sticks out his chin. "Then I will."

Rachel giggles. "And say what? That you're in love with Quinn? You know San will kill you right on the stop."

Finn shrugs. "I talked to her about this, Rach. That's how serious I am. You can't let Puck marry Quinn."

Rachel smiles sadly. "I can do whatever I want, Finn. I know I have choices here. However, stopping this wedding isn't one of them. I can't go back to Noah. Not now, not ever. What we had…it's done. He deserves someone who could give him everything I can't, and more. He deserves…her, Finn. He deserves Quinn, with her beautiful blond her and admiring confidence. He deserves to be happy, even if it isn't with me."

She looks at the priest asking if anyone objects to the wedding. A tear falls down her cheek. She may not be happy- in fact, she's knows she not-but this is exactly the kind of thing that happens to someone like her. She loses the love of her life to someone like Quinn Fabray. Because Rachel Berry is not even in the same level as beautiful, blond Quinn.


End file.
